Silent Deals
by KiannaLeighMV500
Summary: Kurama makes a deal with himself. So does Raizen. Yuusuke, for his part, could seem to care less. Many warnings inside.


**Warnings: M/M, smut, aggression in sex, and just a little incest if you read it the wrong (or right) way.**

* * *

><p>Kurama stalked down the halls of Raizen's palace, trying to get as far away from Yuusuke as physically possible without actually leaving. He knew it was wrong. He had come there to visit the Mazoku lord after all, and so it was in terrible taste for him to be avoiding him. However, he couldn't stand to be near him at the moment and he felt like he was going to throw up.<p>

"Something wrong, Kurama?"

It wasn't Yuusuke's voice, thank god. It was Raizen. Honestly it was better than Yuusuke, but Kurama still wasn't sure if he was happy about it.

"Hello Raizen," the yako said shortly. "No. Nothing is the matter. I'm very well."

"You're a bad lair for a fox."

Kurama frowned, eyes flashing dangerously golden. He wanted to rip out the man's throat and bathe in the blood but even at the edge of his sanity, he was no fool. Raizen might have been starving but he was thousands of years older than him. A fight with him would either end in his death or – the more humiliating outcome - in his easy doled out defeat.

And so the fox smiled, even though it looked more like a snarl. "We all have our off days," he hissed before beginning to walk away.

"If your heat is so bad, go find my son."

Kurama stiffened, his demon energy flaring. He turned ever so slightly to look over his shoulder. "My heat," he said in a carefully control voice, "is none of your business."

Raizen smiled slyly. "No. Of course not. I was merely making a polite suggestion, that's all."

Kurama glared but didn't say anything. Before he could leave, Raizen spoke again.

"Aren't you finding relief with him? I know he's young and inexperienced – "

"Very inexperienced," Kurama cut without meaning to. He hadn't wanted to say anything but his frustrations were getting the better of him.

Raizen smiled. He was waiting for that. "I know," was all he said. Then he turned and began to walk way. After six or seven steps, he stopped and looked back, then resumed walking.

Kurama watched him leave through narrowed eyes. He stood by, thinking for a few moments, before taking off after the older demon.

Yuusuke was the best friend he had been graced with in a long time. He was loyal, fiery, independent, and tough but somehow remained a tad bit innocent and untainted. He was a very good companion but when they were together sexually, Kurama had to be a teacher as well as a lover. During his heat he had no patience for such a thing. He needed satisfaction, needed release. Yuusuke might not like it when he told him, and he would tell him, but Kurama needed someone other than him. They weren't exclusive yet anyway. Yuusuke said he wasn't ready so Kurama had nothing to feel bad about.

Raizen's room was nicely decorated but Kurama ignored that as he walked in. He braced himself, for he knew Mazoku weren't known for patience.

True to his race's nature, Raizen came seeming out of nowhere and grabbed him. He picked him up by his upper arms and threw him the full way across the room into the bed. Kurama only escaped injury by tucking in on himself. By the time he realized he had stopped Raizen was already on top of him. It was a good thing, the fox barely had time to muse, that he was not attached to his set of clothes. Raizen didn't bother was undressing him. He just tore the cloth that stood between them.

His hot mouth ran trails up and down the fox's body, making him pant. It wasn't enough and it left Kurama panting with renewed need. However it was something. After days of being in heat the kitsune had lost the will to be picky as much as he had lost his patience with Yuusuke.

"Lower," he growled and could have found himself slapped for that but Raizen didn't seem to mind the order. He trailed his mouth lower, bringing its heat to where the fox really wanted it. Kurama leaned back on the headboard and allowed himself to be ravished by Raizen's mouth. He would have been content to allow the treatment to go on but wasn't surprised when he found himself released.

The fox growled but tried to swallow some of his instant hatred for the older demon.

"Oh keep your tail on, fox," Raizen muttered. "I've bedded your kind before. I know that stalling gets one's throat slit. I like my neck in one piece." He reached to the side for oil and coated his fingers with it before lowering himself back down to the fox's manhood.

Kurama smiled wickedly and slid forward, spreading his knees and exposing himself farther. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't act so forward with Raizen not only because of his age, power and status but because he was Yuusuke's father (figure). However, his heat made all that irrelevant. He couldn't have cared less who Raizen was at that moment.

The groan that Kurama unleashed as his aching need was taken back into Raizen's hot wet mouth seemed to fill the whole room. The scream he released when Raizen's two oil slicked fingers penetrated him for the first time broke through the barriers of the Mazoku lord's bedroom.

Kurama grunted, throwing himself back and inadvertently smacking his head on the wall behind Raizen's bed. Using his arms for leverage he kicked his hips forward making Raizen's digits plunge deeper inside him. The fox saw spots the first time, gasped the second, but had the motion down by the third. He growled continuously as he essentially rode Raizen's fingers while being sucked off by him.

It was good for a while, but his heat was too strong. He oculd keep the rhythm on his own. His head was swimming. It wasn't enough. He yanked himself away from Raizen, but grabbed him but his long white mane. Locking eyes with him he growled – roared really – his dissatisfaction with the way things were going.

Raizen smiled. "God I had forgot what kitsunes can be like in heat."

Kurama pulled firmly on the older demon's hair, but he only chuckled. "Very well, fox. Here."

Raizen entered the yako so swiftly and so completely, tears sprang to his eyes as he screamed. However one well aimed thrust sent him howling in pleasure instead. Kurama leaned back, wanting to give the older demon as much room to room as he could which Raizen used liberally.

The Mazoku plunged into the fox, forcing him against the wall repeatedly. Kurama grunted in short rapid bursts in time to Raizen's thrusts until the pace was too rapid for him to think about. He wasn't sure how he ended up on his back with Raizen over him but he didn't care either. Raizen could drive himself deeper inside him that way.

Raizen huffed above him, smirking. "Ug. Fox. Almost there aren't you?"

Kurama made no response but to arch to the brutal hammering of Raizen's movements even farther. The Mazoku smirked and slithered his hand around the fox's manhood. He squeezed it firmly and laughed when Kurama growled and rolled his hips up to meet him. He was so close.

"Indulge me fox. Say my name."

Kurama said nothing. Whether he didn't hear the request, was too far gone to understand it or was ignoring him, Raizen didn't know and didn't care. He squeezed the fox harder and dug the pad of his thumb into head of his manhood. The yako screamed and thrashed.

"I don't like to repeat myself."

"Raizen!" Kurama screamed half a second before hitting his orgasm. Luckily Raizen's reflexes were good. He released the fox in time to not delay his gratification. The feeling of the yako tightening around him made the old king's head swoon and came before Kurama had begun to relax from his climax.

A few seconds ticked past, silent to the two demons. Of course it wasn't really silent. They were each screaming their own orgasm then panting as they fell into afterglow but it took them each quite some time to reconnect with the world around them.

Kurama, feeling relaxed at last, smiled carelessly. Some part of him was thinking about the contraception he'd have to get ahold of in the next few hours, but most of him had shut off. He slowly pulled away from Raizen who, because of bracing himself on the wall behind the fox's head, hadn't fallen on him and sat up. He was going to thank the king for taking care of his heat so well and negotiate his way into a temporary place in his bed for the rest of his cycle. However when he look up at him he happened to see Yuusuke.

It wasn't guilt or a similarity between the king and his descendant. Yuusuke was standing behind Raizen off at the foot of the bed.

"Hello Yuusuke," Kurama said in a tired but markedly content voice.

"Yuusuke!" Raizen said turning around and grabbed a sheet to cover himself. "Well what are you doing here?"

"I heard sounds. Banging and screaming." The Mazoku's voice was quiet and even, nothing like his normal expressive tone.

"I take it your mad," Kurama muttered as he stole a sheet to go back to his room with.

"No. Just … confused."

"Boy, learn to satisfy a fox and learn it quick," Raizen order offhandedly as he got off the bed. "I won't take care of your mate forever."

Kurama shot a glare at Raizen but gave a soft smile to Yuuske. "My heat got the better of me."

"Yea," Yuusuke muttered. "That's fine. But …" He leaned into the fox as he approached and took his arm. "Is it weird that I stood there and watched?"

Kurama stared. "How long were you there?"

"I ugh came in when he was … when you were … moving your hips." Yuusuke blushed a little. "You've got some stomach muscles."

The fox chuckled. "Yes well, I have a great many talents."

"If you going to teach him get out of my room," Raizen said gruffly as he buckled his pants.

Kurama glanced at him before turning back to his heir. Now that he was calm, perhaps he could stomach giving Yuusuke one or two lessons. Besides, this way he'd get to top too.

"Why don't we do that, Yuusuke. We can continue this conversation in your rooms." He brushed his tail against the Mazoku's leg before walking off. Yuusuke trailed behind him obediently.

As the two left Raizen raised an eyebrow. Well he'd have at least a little while before his son became experienced enough to handle the fox's heat alone, so he could enjoy it until then. That was the best deal he'd had in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'm might come back to this again and add more, but not for a while so for now:<strong>

**That's all folks!**  
><strong>Jaane <strong>


End file.
